Study of HDL lipoprotein metabolism in black and white adults. Study aims are to determine if the activities of lipoprotein lipase are higher and hepatic triglyceride lipase lower in black than white subjects. Hypothesizes that blacks may have an enhanced lipoprotein lipase activity resulting in more efficient clearance of blood VLDL and chylomicron triglyceride than whites.